


Show The World Your Thunder

by sniperscythes



Series: Extraordinary Girl [3]
Category: RWBY, Red vs. Blue
Genre: Family, Fluff, Set in Vol. 3, unknown competitors that i made up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperscythes/pseuds/sniperscythes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of the Grif/Simmons raising Nora AU, from a prompt: "Could you possibly make another of them watching (and cheering on) the JNPR team (or mainly Nora) in the arena?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show The World Your Thunder

 

“KICK HIS ASS, KIDDO!” 

People shouting filled the arena at the commencing of the match; Grif was no exception. The tan man was leaning over the barrier; as family, they’d managed to gain fairly good seats, looking down onto the arena. Simmons cheered fondly along with him, rather more fascinated by the arena itself; it had chosen a desert/mountain combination, and he almost wished he could ask Lopez to try and build a smaller version of it.

Nora, as per the group stage, had taken up residence on the mountain; the other team, who Simmons vaguely recalled as being from Atlas, were desperately trying to get her down, having seen JNPR’s first match.

“Nora! Get to the storm cloud!” Pyrrha called up the mountain, attempting to  deflect both of the other team members as she did. One took a very nasty blow to the stomach, and was propelled back into the rock. The other seemed to have a semblance that enabled them to hurl the sand in small, very solid bullet-esque pellets; despite Nora’s attempts to blow the larger ones out of the way, Pyrrha was not having as much luck, her shield barely protecting her. Grif was hurling abuse at his daughter’s competitors, barely aware of the previously-injured member ascending the other side of the cliff towards her.

“FIGHT WITH SOME GODDAMN DIGNITY YOU FU-” An elbow was unceremoniously driven in Grif’s side, the Hawaiian man wheezing the end of the sentence, doubled over.

“Dexter Grif, this is a school event; I will  _not_ have our daughters reputation be as the ‘one with the fathers who got kicked out of one of the greatest events of her life’!”

“Simmons, I’m pretty sure she’s made her own reputation.” As if on cue, an almighty crack launched the guy who had been sneaking up on the mountain way over the desert biome and into the protective field separating the crowd from the arena. 

As he fell to the ground, the crowd responding with a resounding ‘ooooh’ of pain, Nora leaped down from the mountain, laughing with glee.

“GIVE ‘EM HELL, NORA!” Grif’s enthusiastic support continued, Simmons settling back to appreciate the more technical side of the fight that Grif tended to....overlook, so to speak. He watched as Pyrrha used the distraction of the lightning to overwhelm the other member of the team, both weapons now being available for full use. 

In no time, the opposition's aura had been reduced to almost zero, and Nora slung an arm around Pyrrha, bouncing in success. Simmons whooped with pride, Grif practically screaming in excitement. As the last match of the day, everyone began to filter out of the stadium; Grif remained as giddy as his daughter, ranting on to Simmons about how the other team never stood a chance . Seeing her leave the competitors entrance, he threw his arms around his daughter, pulling her in close. Simmons stood a short way away, well aware of the danger of approaching both of them on such a high. Eventually, they pulled away, and Nora saw her other father.

“Well done kiddo - we’re real proud of you.” Seeing his daughter grin back at him with such delight, Simmons could do nothing else but smile in response and pull her in for a hug.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me at sniperscythes.tumblr.com


End file.
